Wisata Pustaka
by ambudaff
Summary: Satu mantra membuat membaca menjadi wisata pustaka, semua menjadi menyukai membaca. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka melangkah lebih jauh lagi? Untuk kado ultah Sanich Iyonni yang terlambat :


**WISATA PUSTAKA**  
—kalau ada wisata kuliner, kenapa nggak ada wisata pustaka?—

_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley dan tokoh-tokoh minor lain adalah milik JKR_

_Rate T, friendship/suspense, timeline tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts, minus ga ada Triwizard-nya_

_Dipersembahkan sebagai kado ultah yang telat untuk **Sanich Iyonni** XD_

-o0o-

Hermione membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa gulung perkamen pekerjaan rumah, menulis sebuah esay, dan membaca beberapa topik.

'Selesai—' pikirnya lega. Tetapi saat melihat samping kiri-kanannya—

"RON! HARRY! Bangun, ini sudah jam berapa? Lalu, pekerjaan rumah kalian bagaimana?" seru Hermione, membuat kedua sobatnya tersentak, bergegas mengangkat kepala. Mata masih setengah menutup. Nyawa masih setengah berkelana di alam mimpi—

"—hmh? J-Jam berapa se-sekarang?" Harry terbata mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kacamatanya miring karena ia tertidur ke samping, di atas perkamen.

Ron lebih parah, tertidur di atas perkamen dengan tangan masih memegang penabulu, alhasil tintanya berceceran. Belum lagi ada beberapa 'pulau' yang ia buat selagi ia terlelap—

"Hampir jam satu. Dan sementara aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah untuk minggu ini, membaca beberapa buku dan menulis esay, berapa yang sudah kalian selesaikan?"

"Eh—" Harry melihat pada Ron; Ron melihat pada Harry; lalu keduanya melihat pada perkamen pekerjaan rumahnya masih-masing—

"—belum," sahut keduanya nyaris berbarengan.

"Ya ampuuuuun!" Hermione terduduk. "Ya sudah, besok kalian bangun pagi-pagi, dan kerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebelum saat sarapan—"

"Tapi, kami tidak—"

"Tidak ah! Tidak ada pinjam-pinjaman. Kerjakan saja sendiri—" sahut Hermione bergaya _kejam_, sambil mengangkut barang-barangnya yang sudah rapi, "—selamat malam! Selamat tidur!"

Dan ia berlalu, menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Harry memandang Ron; Ron memandang Harry. Cuma tinggal mereka berdua di meja belajar bersama. Dan pekerjaan rumah yang—bukannya hampir selesai, malah jauh sekali dari selesai, malah sudah terkontaminasi dengan tinta, dan—eew, liur Ron?

"Ya sudah," Harry menirukan nada bicara Hermione, "pasang alarm jam lima, dan terpaksa harus bikin dari awal lagi—" ia menggulung perkamennya, menutup botol tintanya, dan berdiri. "Mending tidur saja dulu—"

Ron mengikuti Harry sambil kedua matanya masih setengah tertutup, asal-asalan mengangkut perkamennya.

-o0o-

Seperti yang sudah diduga Hermione, paginya tetap saja Harry dan Ron bangun kesiangan, dan berakhir dengan keduanya dimarahi Profesor Sprout plus harus mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan rumah, plus tambahan pekerjaan rumah tambahan sebagai detensi.

Sambil menahan tawa, Hermione melewati mereka bersama tumpukan perkamennya, malamnya.

"Mau ke mana, Hermione? Bantu kami dong—" sahut Harry melihat Hermione tidak berhenti di meja belajar bersama.

"Perpus," sahut Hermione singkat, "peer-ku kan sudah selesai—"

Dan ia melenggang meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang ribut memanggil-manggilnya kembali...

-o0o-

Hermione kembali saat kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan tumpukan pekerjaan rumah mereka.

"Er—memangnya perpustakaan buka sampai selarut ini, Hermione?" sapa Harry, setengah mengantuk.

"Tidak, untuk umum. Tapi Madam Pince memberiku keleluasaan untuk membaca sampai selesai sebuah buku yang menarik. Tidak bisa dipinjamkan, cuma bisa untuk referensi. Jadi aku selesaikan di sana—"

"Buku apa?" Ron setengah menyesal menanyakan ini sesudahnya, tapi Hermione malah tersenyum.

"Kalian kalau membaca, kalau menghapal begitu, suka jadi mengantuk, kenapa? Apakah materi bukunya membosankan?"

"Tidak usah ditanya, Hermione!" sungut Ron.

"Hihi. Jangan marah-marah begitu dong, Ron! Aku dapat sesuatu—"

"—mantra agar kami cepat pintar?" potong Harry.

Hermione cuma tersenyum. Ia duduk di seberang kedua sobatnya. Dibukanya acak sebuah buku di hadapannya. Didorongnya agar buku itu tepat berada di depan Harry dan Ron.

"Pilih satu kata—"

"Satu kata?" Harry tak mengerti.

Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Harry membaca acak halaman di depannya. "Pagar?"

"Oke. Ikuti kata-kataku ya, habis itu konsentrasi pada kata 'pagar' di halaman ini—"

Hermione mengucapkan hanya sebaris kata, pendek dan tak sulit mengejanya:  
"_Legere ãperta mundi_—"

Harry mencobanya. "_Legere... ãperta... mundi_," lalu ia menatap kata 'pagar' di halaman buku di depannya.

Mendadak ia melihat sebaris pagar di depan matanya.

"Oke, apa yang kau lihat?" Hermione penasaran.

"—pagar," Harry heran.

"Seperti apa pagarnya?"

"Pagar biasa, pagar kayu, cat abu-abu—"

"Oke, sekarang Ron—"

Malas-malasan, Ron mencobanya. "_Legere... ãperta... mundi_—" dan ia terjengkang, nyaris jatuh dari bangkunya.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa?" Harry kaget, sambil mencoba menahan tubuh Ron, mengembalikannya ke posisi tegak semula.

"—pagarnya runtuh—" Ron terengah-engah kembali tegak.

Hermione cekikikan.

"Mantra apa sih ini?" Harry masih keheranan.

Masih cekikikan, Hermione berusaha merapikan napasnya, "Tadi itu, mantra untuk mem-visualisasikan apa yang kita baca. Aku berusaha mencari mantra agar kalian tidak bosan kalau sedang membaca, supaya bacaan menjadi menarik. Aku dapat mantra ini, tetapi visualisasinya tergantung suasana hati kalian."

Hermione memandang Harry, "Harry, suasana hatimu sedang bosan. Jadi, pagar yang muncul pagar yang membosankan."

Kini Hermione memandang Ron, sambil tersenyum, "Ron, kau meremehkan mantra ini. Jadi yang muncul, pagar yang runtuh. Pagar batu ya?"

Ron mengangguk. "Pagar batu, dan ada di depanku, runtuh tepat padaku—"

Hermione kembali cekikikan. Ia mengulang lafal mantranya, "_Legere ãperta mundi_," katanya, sambil memandang halaman buku yang tadi. "Pagar yang muncul di hadapanku, pagar tanaman. Hijau. Ada bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, ada beberapa ekor anak kucing lucu sedang bermain-main di sana—"

Harry dan Ron mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kami baca mantra itu kalau mau baca buku, dan kami akan jadi pintar?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak juga sih. Tetap tergantung kalian, tetapi mungkin akan lebih mudah menyerap apa yang kalian baca, kalau berupa gambar, bahkan gambar bergerak. Kalau sudah agak ahli merapal mantranya, mungkin akan ada suara—"

Harry meraih sebuah buku. "Sepertinya, kalau buku ini—akan menyeramkan visualisasinya?"

Buku di depannya itu berjudul "_Makhluk-makhluk Sihir Menyeramkan dan Cara Menghindarinya"_

Kali ini Ron benar-benar jatuh dari kursinya.

-o0o-

Ruang belajar bersama Gryffindor esoknya jadi ramai. Sebabnya karena mantra baca dengan visualisasi-nya Hermione bocor dengan cepat ke seluruh siswa yang sedang belajar. Mantranya pendek dan mudah dihapal. Jadi, malam itu semua anak Gryffindor menghapal visual.

Ada yang cekikikan, ada yang memandang buku di depannya dengan wajah terpesona, ada juga sih yang terjatuh dari kursinya seperti Ron kemarin.

Hasilnya memang sangat memuaskan. Ulangan atau kuis yang dilangsungkan untuk anak-anak Gryffindor pada minggu ini, hampir semua mendapat angka bagus. Semangat belajar naik dengan pesat. Anak-anak jadi suka membaca. Bahkan buku-buku yang tak akan tersentuh kalau dibaca konvensional, jadi rebutan. Sejarah Sihir, misalnya. Profesor Binns sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat angka kuis rata-rata anak-anak Gryffindor.

Tentu saja, tak lama kemudian mantra itu dikenal juga oleh anak-anak asrama yang lain. Hermione tidak sayang membaginya pada semua.

"Lagipula itu bukan mantra ciptaanku. Aku cuma menemukannya di buku lama, dan kupraktekkan. Jadi, pakai saja—"

Minggu depannya, angka rata-rata hasil kuis dan ulangan anak-anak semua asrama, naik.

Guru-guru senang karena sekarang anak-anak bersemangat membaca dan belajar. Penyerapan materi jadi lebih cepat. Detensi berkenaan dengan pekerjaan rumah, turun dengan drastis.

Membaca jadi bukan pekerjaan yang membosankan. Membaca bagai berwisata, pergi ke tempat yang indah-indah.

Tentu saja ada juga yang mengerikan. Menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran Ramuan, misalnya. Peernya penuh dengan bahan-bahan ramuan yang mengerikan. Ron bergidik saat membaca kata 'kaki laba-laba' walau laba-labanya diam tak bergerak karena sudah mati.

Tapi, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan proses membaca, yang tiba-tiba menjadi kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai malam itu tiba.

-o0o-

Hermione tidak makan di Aula Besar malam itu. Ia datang dengan setumpukan buku, sepertinya dari perpustakaan. Wajahnya serius.

"Hermione? Ada apa?" Harry berhenti membaca visual, dan menutup bukunya.

"Dan kau tidak makan malam? Nanti kau sakit—" Ron menyambung.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Hermione menatap keduanya serius. "Ada yang menyalahgunakan mantra kita—"

"Menyalahgunakan?"

Duduk tegak-tegak, Hermione menjelaskan. "Mantra untuk membaca visual ini merupakan bagian dari _Mantra Penyatuan_. Kita jadi satu dengan sebuah tulisan. Menyatu dengan huruf-huruf. Tahap pertama, kita bisa melihat sebuah tulisan secara visual. Tahap selanjutnya, dengan mantra yang lebih sulit, kita bisa ikut dalam arus tulisan itu."

Hermione kembali menghela napas, "Misalnya, kita membaca tentang riwayat hidup seseorang. Kita bisa ikut ke dalam suasananya. Bisa menangkap emosi-emosi yang ada dalam tulisan itu. Bisa menangis saat tokohnya gagal, senang saat tokohnya berhasil."

"Tahap terakhir, dan ini adalah tahap yang sangat sulit, plus berbahaya. Karenanyalah, buku tentang mantra ini adanya di _Restricted Section_. Yaitu—kita bisa mengubah tulisan itu—"

"Mengubah tulisan?"

"Ya," Hermione mengangguk. "Kalau bukunya fiksi, ya nggak apa-apa tulisannya diubah. Tetapi kalau isi buku itu sejarah?"

Harry dan Ron terdiam seram.

Mengubah sejarah?

"Dan—" Ron hati-hati bertanya, "—siapa kira-kira yang sudah mengubah tulisan ini?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Tadi aku di perpustakaan, dan sedang membaca ulang _Hogwarts, A History_—kau tahu kan aku sudah hampir hapal isinya—dan aku melihat ada tanggal kematian orang-orang tertentu," suara Hermione berbisik, "—dihapus—"

"Dihapus?"

"Dalam bab Apa dan Siapa, ada banyak sekali nama-nama. Yang masih hidup seperti Dumbledore, tertulis tanggal kelahirannya, tapi belum ada tanggal kematiannya. Yang sudah ada tanggal kematiannya, berarti sudah mati—"

"Berarti, orang itu dihidupkan kembali?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Lebih mengerikan kalau ada yang berhasil menguasai mantra tahap terakhir ini, dan ia justru menulis tanggal kematian orang yang seharusnya masih hidup—"

Harry dan Ron menahan napas bersamaan.

"Kau—kau menduga siapa yang berhasil masuk ke tahap terakhir ini?"  
Hermione menggeleng. "Banyak kemungkinan. Ada kemungkinan anak Hogwarts yang memang bisa masuk ke dalam tahap terakhir. Atau, orang luar. Akhir pekan kemarin kita kan ke Hogsmeade. Ada kemungkinan orang luar mendengar apa yang sedang kita lakukan dengan mantra ini, lalu ia—ah, banyak kemungkinannya sih—"

"Tanggal kematian siapa saja yang dihapus?"

"Aku mengecek nama-namanya, dan mereka tergabung dalam—Pelahap Maut."

"Kalau begitu, mudah. Yang menghapusnya pasti orang yang dekat Pelahap Maut juga. Mungkin anak-anaknya? Yah, berarti akses masuknya dari anak-anak Slytherin—"  
Ron menghentikan 'analisis'-nya yang hebat dan berapi-api itu saat Hermione memandangnya tajam.

"Sekarang—" suara Hermione lemah, "—sekarang yang penting bukan lewat akses mana mereka bisa masuk, tetapi bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya mengubah sejarah—"

-o0o-

"Hapalkan baik-baik mantranya. Harry? Ron? Sudah?"

"Er, bagaimana kau bisa dapat mantranya? Bukankah kau bilang mantra yang ada dalam buku cuma mantra untuk tahap satu? Mantra yang lain harus dicari? Bagaimana kalau kau salah mencari? Bagaimana kalau mantranya bukan yang ini?"

Tapi Ron menghentikan racauannya kala Hermione menatapnya tajam. "Oke. Oke, aku hapalkan—"Mereka bertiga menghadapi buku _Hogwarts, A History_. Di ruang belajar bersama yang sudah sepi.

Hermione memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Siap?"  
Harry dan Ron bersamaan mengangguk.

Ketiganya mengucap mantra yang cukup panjang itu, pelan-pelan.

Dan perlahan latar depan berubah.

Seperti halaman buku yang diperbesar. Huruf-hurufnya setinggi Ron. Bisa disentuh.

"Er..." Ron menyentuh sebuah huruf, "—huruf ini bisa dipindah—"

Harry mengamati lebih dalam. "Kalau—kalau ingin dihapus?"

Hermione merenung. "Apakah—apakah bisa dengan mantra _Deletrius_ biasa?"

Harry dan Ron tidak menjawab. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa Hermione adalah yang paling tahu di antara mereka. Jika Hermione saja tidak tahu, kecil kemungkinan yang lainnya tahu—

Mereka berjalan perlahan di antara huruf-huruf yang besar dan—nampak menakutkan.

Seolah, jika salah langkah, huruf-huruf yang sepertinya berat itu akan mengeroyok mereka.

"Kita—mencari apa, Hermione?"

Hermione berhenti.

"Kita kembalikan tanggal-tanggal yang sudah dihapus—"

"Kau hapal?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita tahu tanggal mana yang dihapus?" Ron mendadak diam lagi saat Hermione memandangnya tajam. Lagi.

"Aku hapalkan. Tapi, nggak dihapal juga, konon setiap tindakan sihir itu akan ada jejaknya—"

Hermione mendadak berhenti, membuat Harry dan Ron nyaris saling menabrak. Harry melihat huruf-hurufnya. Mundur agak jauh agar bisa membaca kesemuanya.

"Tom Riddle?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Tapi di situ masih ada tanggal kematiannya. Tanggal yang diingat benar oleh Harry, karena tanggal itu sama dengan tanggal kematian ayah dan ibunya.

Jadi, akan diapakan?

Hermione menjelaskan. "Jika orang yang dihapus tanggal kematiannya itu anggota Pelahap Maut, berarti kemungkinan akan ada sesuatu yang direncanakan. Kerusuhan. Atau sejenisnya. Mengapa—mengapa tidak kita hapus saja nama dedengkotnya sekalian? Buat Pelahap Maut tak ada dalam sejarah?"

Bibir Hermione bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Lemas, sampai ia terduduk. "Aku—aku tahu, ini tidak boleh. Satu hal di masa lalu diubah, dihapus, bukan hanya berarti hal itu saja yang hilang. Akan banyak hal lain yang hilang, yang kita tak tahu itu apa—"

Ia menghela napas panjang, "—tapi, tidakkah kita coba saja?"

Hening sejenak.

Tanpa bicara, Harry mengulurkan tangan pada Hermione, disusul Ron. Keduanya membantu Hermione berdiri lagi.

"Mantranya, pakai _Deletrius_ saja?" Harry meyakinkan diri.

Hermione mengangguk.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Harry—"

"Biarkan aku saja. Kau masih gemetar begitu—" sahut Harry menepuk Hermione agar minggir.

Harry memejamkan mata sejenak. Konsentrasi. Mengacungkan tongkat, dan melafalkan mantranya dengan tegas, "_Deletrius_!"

Kesemua huruf yang membentuk lema Tom Marvolo Riddle lenyap seketika. Huruf-huruf yang membentuk lema setelahnya, bergeser gemuruh mengisi kekosongan tempat. Harry dan Ron otomatis bersamaan merunduk, membungkuk, melindungi Hermione dari riuhnya huruf-huruf yang sedang berpindah tempat.

Selesai.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya.

Hening.

Keadaan persis seperti tadi lagi.

"Su-sudah selesai?" Ron meyakinkan diri.

Hermione memandang ke arah huruf-huruf tadi.

"Sepertinya—selesai."

Tanpa suara mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka mengawali perjalanan. Hermione kembali mengacungkan tongkat, dan merapal mantranya.

Kembali ke tempat semula.

Kembali ke Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Suara roda-roda Hogwarts Express yang beradu dengan rel sudah mulai melambat.

Kereta sudah akan masuk stasiun King's Cross.

"Jadi, kita ketemu lagi saat ulangtahun Harry, ya!" sahut Hermione gembira.

"Sip! Aku sebenarnya nggak begitu ingin dirayakan, tapi Mum dan Dad bersikeras. Lagipula, katanya ini sekalian untuk reuni anak-anak Gryffindor, walau tak seangkatan: Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Mr dan Mrs Longbottom, masih banyak yang lain—"

"Guru-guru diundang juga?" Ron penasaran.

Harry mengangguk "Bahkan Profesor Snape. Konon katanya dulu dia naksir Mum, tapi biarlah! Mau naksir Mum kek, mau naksir bibi Petunia kek, yang penting Ramuanku dapat nilai O terus seperti sekarang—"

Ketiganya tertawa.

Kereta berhenti. Ketiganya berdiri, mengangkat barang-barang. Berjalan ke luar kompartemen, dan turun dari gerbong. Bertemu dengan orangtua masing-masing, dan bercakap-cakap sejenak, sebelum melangkah ke arah yang berbeda sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Hari yang sangat damai, sedamai hari-hari sebelumnya. Di Hogwarts Express. Di Hogwarts. Dan di mana-mana.

Tak ada Voldemort. Er... siapa itu Voldemort?

**FIN**

Seorang bertudung, berjubah hitam, bertopeng, ogah-ogahan mencari-cari di tumpukan buku usang. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Atau mungkin ia sendiri juga tak tahu sedang mencari apa, hanya membunuh waktu.

Tapi, matanya kemudian bersinar-sinar.

Ditariknya buku lusuh itu.

'Mantra Penyatuan' judulnya.

**REAL FIN**

Euh, kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tadinya cuma pengen nulis tentang Hermione di perpustakaan buat kado buat Sanich, tapi yang keketik malah seperti ini? Hihi, gapapa ya kan Sanich? Udah telat lagi kadonya XDD

1. _Legere ãperta mundi_ itu 'membaca membuka dunia' diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Latin, versi Google Translate XD ga tau susunan grammar aslinya mesti gimana.

2. Membaca/menghapal dengan mem-visualisasikan bacaannya, ambu terinspirasi dari serial St Clare-Enid Blyton, di mana Doris hanya bisa menghapal dengan memerankan hapalannya XD

3. _Deletrius_ itu mantra ciptaan ambu. Nggak sempet nyari mantra untuk menghapus itu apa, jadi main kira-kira aja -bukan untuk ditiru XDD


End file.
